Han Solo
|species = Human|gender = Male|weapon = DL-44 Blaster Pistol|abilities = * **Rapid Fire **Lucky Shot **Shoulder Charge * **Detonite Charge **Sharpshooter **Shoulder Charge|unlock = * * **5,000 battle points|image = Star-wars-battlefront-reveals-emperor-palpatine-leia-and-has-solo-powers-494937-5.jpg}} Han Solo 'is a playable Rebel Alliance Hero character in ''Star Wars Battlefront ''and [[Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)|''Star Wars Battlefront II]]. He is voiced by John Armstrong. Star Wars Battlefront Overview Han is a great long-distance character with several combat abilities that allow him to overpower other Hero characters as well as groups of enemy units. He is equipped with a DL-44 Blaster Pistol. Weapons & Abilities Han Solo is equipped with the following abilities: *'''Rapid Fire: This long-ranged ability allows Han to fire his blaster pistol repeatedly without overheating. Great against groups of enemies. *'Lucky Shot': This long-ranged ability is a charged-up blaster shot that has the ability to break through Lightsaber blocks and lock on to Soldiers and Vehicles. This can also be used on large groups of enemies. It is extremely powerful, capable of taking out Imperial starfighters in a single shot. *'Shoulder Charge': This short-ranged ability allows Han to lower his shoulder into enemies to apply damage. This only works on his line of sight. Trait Han Solo was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Han Solo's trait gives him increased damage drop-off distance, along with a very small increase in blaster damage amongst all ranges, with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. This means that Han Solo's blaster will do an increased amount of damage at greater distances, enabling his DL-44 blaster pistol to be quite effective in both long and short range situations. Star Wars Battlefront II Weapons & Abilities Han Solo is equipped with the following abilities: * Detonite Charge: Han Solo throws a sticky charge which can be detonated at will. * Sharpshooter: Han Solo can fire the DL-44 rapidly for the next few seconds. * Shoulder Charge: Han Solo charges forwards, knocking over and damaging the first enemy he hits. Quotes Gallery Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-12-01-2016-16-06-09-79.jpg|Cinematic capture of Han Solo on Hoth Han Solo BF.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo and stormtroopers on Forest Moon of Endor 2964980-gameplay_starwarsbattlefront_han_20151112a.jpg|Han Solo's entrance to Jundland Wastes Luke and Han Solo.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo and Luke Skywalker in their Hoth uniforms on Hoth star-wars-battlefront-reveals-emperor-palpatine-leia-and-has-solo-powers-494937-5.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo hansolopromo.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo maxresdefault (7).jpg|Han Solo's entrance on Outpost Beta before his Hoth uniform was implemented outerrim.jpg|Han Solo and Greedo in the trailer for the Outer Rim DLC hansolo1.jpg|Han Solo in his Hoth uniform on Hoth Battles Han SoloBf2.png|Han Solo as he appears in an early build of Star Wars Battlefront II (Reboot) Han Solo Render.jpg|Promotional image of Han Solo for Star Wars Battlefront II (2017) Trivia * The DL-44 Blaster Pistol which Han Solo uses slightly differs from the normal unlockable weapon. The fire rate for the normal DL-44 was changed to fire slower, as some players thought that it was overpowered. But this change does not affect the fire rate of Han's DL-44, meaning that his blaster is the same as the original DL-44. * In the February, 2016 update Han was given his Hoth costume from The Empire Strikes Back to wear on Hoth maps, although his hoodie is off. ** It was also confirmed that Han will wear his stormtrooper costume from A New Hope on any ''Death Star'' maps, however owing to time constraints, the costume never appeared and Han instead uses his default outfit on the maps. *Both Han Solo and Boba Fett's theme come from the same song known as Carbon Freeze/Darth Vader's Trap/Departure of Boba Fett Medley in the Empire Strikes Back OST. External links *Han Solo on Wookieepedia de:Han Solo Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)